


Twink or Twunk?

by heterophobictjkippen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Arguing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Expect nothing but garbage from me, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Matt what the fuck, Twinks, i'm so sorry y'all, this is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: Jared and Connor are arguing over something stupid again, and Evan has had enough.





	Twink or Twunk?

**Author's Note:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY THTJRJRNGNSKSKF
> 
> THIS IS SO STUPID

Evan was going to lose his fucking mind. He could hear Connor and Jared in the other room, arguing about God knows what. He knew it wasn't serious, because of the stray giggles he could hear. It was more the fact that they would not shut the fuck up. He was getting sick of it. He slammed his book shut and stormed to the other room.

"What the fuck is going on in here?” He screamed, giving the two a death glare. They froze, and Jared cackled.

“We were discussing something.”

“Does discussing something include screaming your fucking heads off? I'm trying to read! You guys are so obnoxious.” Maybe he was being too harsh, but Evan was about to lose it.

“See, Jared, no twink would ever say something like that.” Connor chimed in, gesturing to Evan.

“I'm sorry, no what?” 

“Twink.” 

Evan gave the two a dumbfounded look, mouth slightly agape. “Is this what this argument is about?”

Jared nodded and smirked. “Connor over here says you're a twunk. I disagree. You're clearly a twink. You're submissive, right?”

Evan had to sit on the bed and rethink his relationship with these two. They're really fucking fighting over whether he was a twink or a twunk?

“Evan is clearly a dom, Jared. I know a dom when I see one. And right now, I'm not looking at one.” Connor retorted, crossing his arms while he stared down Jared.

“Those are fighting words! Get over here, you emo fucking twunk!” 

Evan shot up from his spot and pushed the two away from each other. He shot them both glares again, and crossed his own arms.

“Sorry, Jare.” He sighed. “I'm a twunk. Connor's right.”

“You know what? Fuck you, and fuck you especially, Connor Murphy.” Jared grumbled.

“You're just mad because you can't fuck me. Sucks being a bottom, doesn't it, Kleinman?”

That sparked another argument, and the two were screaming again. Evan trudged out of the room. Fuck these two. He was not getting on it.


End file.
